Sonic The Hedgehog
Sonic The Hedgehog (later known as Sonic or STH) is an upcoming 2018 platforming action-adventure video game developed by Sonic Team and Colin Entertainment Ltd. and published by SEGA and Fantendo, it was the reboot of 2006 video game of the same name to celebrate the 12th Anniversary. Sonic The Hedgehog will be ported on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, Nintendo NX and PC. Synopsis This synopsis is going to updated very soon. Plot In the beautiful Green Hill Zone where the main hero Sonic the Hedgehog is viewing the sun, until Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik arrive along with Metal Sonic, Orbot and Cubot to interrupt Sonic where he was going to make his new greatest plans at the town of Soleanna. Before when Sonic is attack him he was been fighting at the Badniks causing Eggman to escape with the Egg carrier, so Sonic will not let it happen at Soleanna so he have to get there before Eggman does. Many years later, the world is been destroyed by the living flame known as Iblis, the survivors in the city were Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat to stop Iblis from rising but due to Silver's anger that Iblis will come back again until their meet with an mysterious figure name Mephiles the Dark who can help Silver and Blaze to eliminated who waken the living flame as "Iblis Trigger" that the one who was the responsible for it was Sonic so their agreed to complete the mission where Silver and Blaze is split out in the present day before the disaster, until then Blaze is slightly remembered about Sonic from before she meet him. In the night of Angel Island where Knuckles the Echidna with Miles "Tails" Prower and Amy Rose guarding the Master Emerald, until when their saw Egg carrier and Sonic chasing after it so the others must get there of what Eggman is going, where it was going to Soleanna not so very far but then the Badniks is attacking the three heroes before their get to Soleanna, after it Knuckles tells Chaotix team (Vector, Espio and Charmy) is to take care the emerald when he was gone. At Soleanna is celebrate of Festival of the Sun where the ruler Princess Elise the Third is ready to begin, but it was interrupt by the Egg carrier where Dr. Eggman is greeting to the princess that he was about to kidnapped her for his plans. Until when Sonic arrived on time and fighting many Badniks off the path and saving Elise to escape from Eggman, but Metal Sonic is kidnap the princess and carrying to the Egg carrier until Elise throw the Chaos Emerald to Sonic where he will promise to recuse her. When Knuckles and the others is got to Soleanna, Knuckles told them is to split out to find Sonic about what Eggman plan was until when Silver found Sonic but he was been hugged by Amy Rose she was thinking it was Sonic which Silver is to late where Sonic is gone. So Amy can help Silver to find a person who was looking for. At White Acropolis, Shadow the Hedgehog is going the mission with the help of G.U.N. where his goal was find 3 mission soldiers including Rouge the Bat, after he save soldiers and Rouge where she asked him that Rouge got an object known as Scepter of Darkness until it was been battled of the Egg-Driller. After the battle Shadow takes her to the G.U.N. HQ that her mission was take with him to the Kingdom Valley. In the morning in Soleanna Castle Town where Tails meet Sonic tell him that Knuckles and Amy is looking for him and what Dr. Eggman is up to so Sonic didn't know so he and Tails will get to Wave Ocean where the Egg carrier is here. Meanwhile Big the Cat is woken up where he going fishing until his pet Froggy is gone so he have to find it around the beach, then later he had found Froggy until he found the white color Chaos Emerald until the Badniks is began to attack. Sonic and Tails is almost got to the Egg carrier but it was gone to the Dusty Desert. Later in Tropical Jungle, Knuckles is going to searching for Sonic when until he found Marine the Raccoon who was finding Cream that she was lost which Knuckles is accepted to help her for find Cream. When their got to Cream is was been attack by Scourge the Hedgehog (Evil version of Sonic) so Knuckles is ready to fight Scourge to protect Cream, after the battle Scourge is been working for Dr. Eggman until then Scourge is runaway from them with Fiona Fox, so Knuckles can use the help of both Marine and Cream to find Sonic. The plot is been under conduction. Gameplay The gameplay is been under conduction. Characters Playable Main= |-| Side= Non-Playable Cast *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog *Pete Capella as Silver the Hedgehog *Lacey Chabert as Princess Elise the Third *Mike Pollock as Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Dan Green as Mephiles the Dark *Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower *Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna *Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat *Vic Mignogna as E-123 Omega *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose *Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat *??? as Fiona Fox *??? as Scourge the Hedgehog *Kyle Hebert as Big the Cat *Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit *??? as Marine the Raccoon *??? as Duke of Soleanna *Kirk Thornton and Wally Wingert as Orbot and Subot *Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile *Matthew Mercer as Espio the Chameleon *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Charmy Bee Bosses Sonic Story *??? Shadow Story *Egg-Driller *??? Silver Story *Iblis *??? Side Story *??? Final Story *??? Levels *Hub-world **Green Hills **Soleanna Castle Town **Soleanna Forest **Soleanna New City **End of the World *Action levels *#Green Hill Zone *#Angel Island *#Wave Ocean *#Dusty Desert *#White Acropolis *#Kingdom Valley *#Tropical Jungle *#Radical Train *#Aquatic Base *#Crisis City *#Flame Core *#Egg Carrier *#End of the World Development In early 2016, the owner of Colin Entertainment Ltd. Colin was about to planning to create Sonic the Hedgehog video game where he got the rights from SEGA and Sonic Team along with Fantendo. Later SEGA have announce the game titled Sonic The Hedgehog, an reboot version of 2006 video game of the same name where Colin twitted that the game itself will have new characters, bosses, levels and story, until then Dan Green is accepted his reprise role as Mephiles the Dark. Transcript Opening or Closing Credits Official Soundtrack Rating Sonic The Hedgehog is rated for PG from Animated violence and some coarse language. Controls Controls are been under conduction. Gallery Trivia *The owner of Colin Entertainment Ltd. is told everyone was to remove the scene of Elise kissing to Sonic, with the response their agreed for this. *In the 2006 version; Mephiles mouth cannot move while in the Shadow's Story ending scene that it can move, which in the 2018 version it featured to make his mouth moving including his eyes to move. *It feature a new story known as Side Story where you can play as side characters. Category:Reboot Category:Sonic series Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo NX Category:PC games Category:Video games Category:2018 Category:Action/Adventure Category:3D platformers Category:SEGA Category:Fantendo Category:Cpend7's ideas Category:PG